Pinky Promise
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Tataplah kakamu ini, Debra... Jangan takut, jangan kalut... Jemari kita akan selalu terpaut. Warning: No incest, no yuri. Slight Suspense. Inaccruracy of story may be possible. Helena/Debra.


**Pinky Promise  
**

===OO===

_Pinky Promise _project

_Story © _**Giselle Gionne**

_Resident Evil © _**Capcom**

**Warning: No incest, no yuri. Slight Suspense. Inaccruracy of story may be possible.  
**

_Genre: Family / Tragedy_

_Rate: T  
_

===OO===

* * *

Layaknya keluarga pada umumnya, tak ada yang lebih spesial selain saling bertukar sapaan di pagi hari dan mengobrol ringan.

"Pagi," sapa seorang remaja perempuan yang berpotongan rambut panjang sepinggang dan cukup bervolume itu sambil menaruh telur matang di salah satu piring, lalu mematikan kompor dan menuang jus buah ke masing-masing gelas.

"Pagi juga Kak."

Adiknya yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya -masih berpostur imut dan manis, segera menyantap sarapannya.

"Sarapan hari ini pun lezat, Kak. Terima kasih."

Ia tersenyum dan mengacak surai pirang pucat adiknya yang sedikit berantakan, lalu mengatupkan tangan dan memulai doanya sebagai rasa syukur atas hari yang diberikan.

.

.

.

Kertas-kertas tagihan dan obligasi semakin menumpuk di kotak surat keluarga Harper, termasuk obligasi pembayaran hipotek dan asuransi kesehatan. Kening putih mulusnya ia pijat, lalu mengangkat gagang telepon.

"Di sini Helena Harper, yang kemarin mengajukan pekerjaan di bagian sekretaris, - - - oh, uhm, iya tidak mengapa, haha. - - terima kasih kembali."

Kening itu kembali berkerut, dan helaan napas menguar. Kemudian mengangkat gagang telepon kembali dan menghubungi nomor lainnya. Semua isinya sama, menyangkut pekerjaan.

"Kak, sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan," ujar sebuah suara lembut di belakangnya, berlanjut memeluk punggung dan pinggang sang Kakak. "Aku tak suka melihat Kakak bersedih."

Belaian tangan lembut mengusap surai pirang pucat itu, dan menghujaninya dengan kalimat penenang yang lembut.

"Jangan begitu, Debra... Kau masih ingin sekolah, kan? Lalu kau tentu tak ingin hak kepemilikan rumah ini dicabut hanya karena aku belum mampu untuk membayar uang hipotek."

Intonasi manja -disusul gelayutan khas seorang adik menggantung di lengan Helena.

"Tapi berjanjilah padaku akan satu hal, Kak."

Debra merogoh tasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _handgun _H&K P8, dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan Helena.

"Jangan tanya padaku bagaimana cara mendapatkannya, tapi gunakanlah senjata itu untuk melindungi diri Kakak. Jika peluru Kakak habis... Kakak tahu bisa mengambil peluru dari mana," ujarnya seraya menunjuk gudang belakang rumah yang berisi _ammo _sisa dari zaman perang dulu.

Helena menerimanya, meneliti _markmanship_ senjata kecil itu. _'__Begitu _refine_,'_ batinnya.

"Tapi dengan senjata ini pula," jedanya. "Aku juga akan melindungimu, Debra."

Helena mengangkat jemarinya, memberi uluran kelingking.

"Ayo, tautkan kelingkingmu pada milikku," Helena membuka kepalan tangan Debra, menunggu adiknya itu untuk menautkan jemarinya.

"Dengan ini, kami Harper Bersaudara, berjanji untuk saling melindungi satu sama lain. Kami tak akan membiarkan salah satu dari kami terluka," Helena mengedipkan matanya dan melepas tautan jemarinya, lalu memeluk adiknya.

"Debra, terima kasih karena kau selalu ada untukku. _Aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu._"

.

.

.

Berita mengenai kota Edonia dan Lanshiang yang hancur menjadi topik hangat di mana-mana. Seluruh gedung perkantoran tutup, sekolah diberhentikan, dan intensitas penerimaan tentara baru melunjak tinggi. Beberapa instansi khusus untuk menangani masalah terorisme dan agen lapangan untuk baku tembak juga terbuka lebar bagi yang ingin beradu pancing dengan nyawa.

"Debra," sanggah sang Kakak halus. Kini ia sudah menjadi wanita muda dengan gaya khas yang berkelas, tetapi bentuk matanya sudah memicing akibat penderitaan di masa lalu. Adiknya menarik kopor dan mendekati Helena.

"Pergilah dari sini. Jangan nakal. Aku mau bergabung dengan salah satu instansi pemerintah, DSO. Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku sudah diterima menjadi agen di sana. Itu salah satu instansi rahasia di bawah pengawasan Departemen Amerika. Seluruh uang yang kuterima akan kuberikan padamu sebanyak sebahagian dari apa yang aku punya."

Keduanya berbagi pelukan, lalu Debra keluar dari rumah dan menaiki mobil milik salah satu kerabatnya. Helena melambaikan tangan dan menutup pintu rumah rapat-rapat, lalu membuka PDA untuk misi yang bersangkutan dengan kota Tall Oaks.

"Leon S. Kennedy..." ujarnya saat melihat siapa rekannya untuk misi ini. Kemudian Helena segera mengencangkan _holster _pinggang dan melenggang menuju Gedung Putih.

.

.

.

Seorang agen akan selalu terlibat masalah, dan Helena tahu itu. Tetapi ketika ia ditahan di sebuah ruangan bersama Derek C. Simmons dan para anak buahnya yang seakan terpatri tanpa emosi, mendudukkannya di bawah lampu remang. Isak tangis yang halus namun kalut menggema. Helena mengenal suara ini.

"...Debra?"

.

.

.

_"Jangan! Helena... Helena!"_

_Helena memutar kepalanya, berharap Simmons akan menggantikan posisinya.  
_

_"Debra, lihat aku... Semua akan baik-baik saja..."  
_

_Jarak antar keduanya semakin menjauh. Simmons hanya diam saja dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk membawa Debra menjauh dari ruangan remang tersebut.  
_

_"Debra! Kumohon... Aku akan melakukan apapun, asal jangan merenggut adikku... Kumohon... Kumohon... DEBRAAA!"  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Debra tak pernah ditemukan semenjak kejadian itu, dan Helena sudah membuang H&K P8 pemberian adiknya entah ke mana. Bayangan masa lalu masih mengejarnya -momen terakhir ia masih bisa menenangkan Debra, seperti dulu. Kepalanya terasa penat dan tidak enak, lalu ia memutuskan untuk membasuh diri dengan air dingin.

Ditatap olehnya lekat-lekat jemari kelingkingnya. Terasa hangat... Ia ingat dengan janji yang dulu pernah ia ikrarkan.

_Lantas, apa Helena telah gagal? Padahal Lanshiang dan Tall Oaks sudah kembali seperti semula... Meski kini hancur total, tetapi apakah tidak bisa kerja kerasnya diberi penghargaan serupa... Yaitu Debra?_


End file.
